Kodeks: Zevran Arainai (The World of Thedas)
: Mistrzu gildii, Przyjrzałem się temu skrytobójcy Zevranowi, jak prosiłeś. Rzeczony elf po raz pierwszy pojawił się wśród Kruków w roku 9:12 Smoka jako compadri. Został nabyty w domu uciech w Rialto, gdzie był wychowywany po śmierci swojej matki – niegdyś Dalijki, zmuszonej później do pracy w burdelu, żeby spłacić długi swojego męża (kolejny nasz kontrakt, wykonany w roku 9:04 Smoka). Zmarła przy porodzie, więc był wychowywany przez kurwy i dowiedział się o sprawach damsko-męskich. Już jako siedmiolatek uznany został za dostatecznie sprytnego i uzdolnionego złodzieja, więc mistrz gildii Telav zgodził się spłacić pozostałą część długi i sprowadził go do domu Arainai. Być może pamiętasz, że w owym czasie był jeszcze pierwszym szponem. Dom opływał w złoto po kontrakcie na Trzy Cesarzowe, a elf był jednym z osiemnaścioro compadri, które nabył w tamtym roku. Warto zauważyć, że był jednym z dwóch, którzy przeżyli. Tym drugim był ludzki chłopiec imieniem Taliesen, nabyty od Tevinterczyków w Llomerryn. Wszystko, co udało mi się znaleźć w archiwach wskazuje, że ani Zevran, ani Taliesen przez pierwsze lata szkolenia nie wyróżniali się niczym szczególnym. Z całą pewnością Telav nigdy nie odnotował tego w swoich zapiskach, chociaż nawet o coś takiego go nie podejrzewam. Obaj przeszli wszystkie standardowe szkolenia, testy odporności na ból i próby. Naprawdę liczyć zaczęli się jednak dopiero w roku 9:16 Smoka, wraz z przybyciem kobiety imieniem Rinnala. Trafiła do domu w ramach kontraktu Azul, co znaczyło tyle, że była po prostu kolejnym bękartem księcia Estefana, którego mieliśmy ukryć. A jako że dom Arainai w międzyczasie spadł do rangi drugiego szpona, była to ich kolej na niańczenie. Dla Telava było to, jak chyba kiedyś już wspominałem, niezwykle szczęśliwe zrządzenie losu, bo tych troje skrytobójców idealnie się uzupełniało. Zevran był niezrównanym uwodzicielem i warzycielem trucizn, Taliesen niezgorszym wojownikiem, a Rinnala (albo „Rinna”, jak często nazywał ją Telav) odpowiadała za organizację i planowanie. Stworzyli tak skuteczny zespół, że mistrz Eaoman Arainai pozwolił im działać jako jednostce. Były to, rzecz jasna, już te czasy, kiedy szczęście na dobre zaczęło opuszczać dom Arainai. Pamiętasz zapewne, że Telav został stracony po nieudanej próbie ponownego sięgnięcia po tytuł pierwszego szpona. Zevran i jego koledzy byli zbyt młodzi, żeby zaangażowano ich w tak poważne sprawy. Otrzymali jednak sporo zleceń, kiedy schedę po Telavie przejęła Isidora. Ostatecznie okazała się być nieudolnym wielkim mistrzem, przyjmowała każdy możliwy kontrakt, jaki się trafił. Zanim poniosła haniebną śmierć w roku 9:24 Smoka, Zevran wykonał dla niej niebagatelną liczbę siedemnastu kontraktów. Jakkolwiek złym mistrzem gildii by nie była, jej śmierć zdegradowała dom Arainai do rangi cuchillos. W tym samym czasie mistrzowi Eomanowi powodziło się znakomicie – w dużej mierze dzięki pracy młodego tria. Eoman stanął na czele domu Arainai w roku 9:26 Smoka, chcąc zostać wielkim mistrzem poprzez wyeliminowanie domu Ferragani, dzięki czemu zostałby ósmym szponem. Jego wysiłki się opłaciły. Zawierał sojusze i zdobył uznanie poprzez ostrożne dobieranie zleceń (przed przeprowadzeniem śledztwa w sprawie Zevrana nie miałem pojęcia, że to on odpowiadał za niezwykle udaną śmierć Condesy Lupany w roku 9:27 – wszyscy założyliśmy, że Eoman wykonał to zlecenie sam). Cel ostatecznie udało mu się osiągnąć jednak dopiero w roku 9:27 Smoka. Zakładam, że byłeś zaangażowany w tę sprawę z Rosso Noche, prawda? Pamiętasz zapewne, że rzeczony kult znalazł prawowitego następcę króla Natale’a, chociaż nie powiedzieli, kim dokładnie była ta osoba. Wygląda na to, że rzeczonym następcą była Rinnala. Dziewczyna ponad wszelką wątpliwość była zbyt mądra, żeby ryzykować życiem poprzez związanie się z tymi fanatykami. W owym czasie trzecim szponem był dom Valisti, za wszelką cenę chcący posadzić na tronie kogoś ze swoich, dogadali się więc z mistrzem Eomanem – zezwolił on na ciche wyeliminowanie Rinnali w zamian za awansowanie domu Arainai do rangi ósmego szpona. I udało się. Według archiwów, Zevran i Taliesen sami wyeliminowali Rinnalę – powiedziano im, że był to jeden z testów. Zakładam jednak, że nie do końca w to uwierzyli. W następnym miesiącu Eoman stał się wielkim mistrzem, mając na swoich usługach dwóch skutecznych i, zdawało się, lojalnych mu skrytobójców. I żył długo i szczęśliwie, prawda? A takiego wała. W tym momencie są to moje domysły i rzeczy, które wyczytałem między wierszami, ale zdaje się, że Zevran kiepsko zniósł śmierć Rinnali. Tych troje było niezwykle blisko ze sobą – mieli ze sobą romans, jak to zwykle bywa w przypadku trio, które tyle czasu spędzają głównie w swoim towarzystwie. Nie był zadowolony próbą wierności, jaką przygotowały dla niego Kruki, a chociaż następne jego zlecenia wydają się wyglądać w porządku, jestem gotowy założyć się, że to sprawka Taliesena, który tuszował jego porażki. Jestem szczerze przekonany, że kiedy w roku 9:30 Smoka Zevran przyjął kontrakt, żeby w pojedynkę wyeliminować Szarych Strażników z Fereldenu, nie była to chęć popisania się i awansowania w szeregach, a raczej jego sposób na popełnienie samobójstwa. Przypuszczenie? Tak, zapewne tak. Mimo wszystko, nic, co przeczytałem na temat tego Zevrana, nie wskazuje, żeby miał ambicje sięgnięcia po władzę albo rozpocząć działalność na własną rękę. Wiemy również, że nie udało mu się wypełnić kontraktu i jestem niemal przekonany, że gdyby Zevran chciał, to by mu się udało. Koniec końców wyszło nam to jednak na dobre, bo Bohater Fereldenu okazał się być odpowiedzią na Plagę, chociaż rada uważała początkowo, że będzie nią teyrn Loghain. Ale wtedy tego nie wiedzieliśmy... i on też nie. Nie wiemy, co stało się z Zevranem później. Czy został zabity przez Bohatera Fereldenu, czy sprzymierzył się z nim? Wielki mistrz Eoman wysłał za nim Taliesena, żeby dowiedział się prawdy, ale i on zaginął. Niestety, chaos, jaki panował w Fereldenie zarówno przed Plagą, jak i po niej, sprawił, że jakiekolwiek dochodzenie jest niemal niemożliwe. Moim zdaniem wielce wymowne jest jednak to, że Eoman zginął cztery miesiące po zakończeniu Plagi w Fereldenie, a dowody wskazują na to, że w jego śmierć zaangażowany był Kruk, chociaż nie wystawiono na niego kontraktu. W ciągu następnych trzech lat w podobnych okolicznościach zginęło czterech kolejnych członków domu Arainai, co sprawiło, że popadł on w niesławę. Wielcy mistrzowie Runn i Availa zginęli – również z rąk nieznanego skrytobójcy. Popieram twoje podejrzenia, że to Zevran jest naszym duchem, tym tak zwanym „Czarnym Cieniem”. Pogrążył Antivańskie Kruki w chaosie i niemal na pewno sprzymierzył się z cuchillos, żeby się nas pozbyć. Jeśli go nie znajdziemy, ten elfi skurwysyn – skrytobójca, który nigdy nawet nie osiągnął rangi mistrza – zgubi nas wszystkich. : — Niepodpisany list do jednego z mistrzów gildii Kategoria:Wpisy do kodeksu spoza gier Kategoria:Antivańskie Kruki